Hanami Les cerisiers en fleurs
by Yue Miyuki
Summary: C'est une fiction mettant en scène les personnages de One Piece, ils seront au lycée . Deux nouvelles arrivent, Yue et Chiaku personnages totalement inventées par nos soins , et ces jeunes filles vont bien vite chambouler le quotidien de nos héros ! :D Je suis nulle pour les résumés ..
1. Prologue

******PROLOGUE: DEPART VERS UNE NOUVELLE VIE !**

******Aéroport de Kyoto 10h30 **

M .Yamamoto: Yue, Chiaku ! Dépêchez-vous ! Vous allez rater l'avion !  
Yue & Chiaku : Oui papa on arrive  
Mme. Daisuke : Passez le bonjour à Franky pour nous ^^  
Chiaku : Oui t'inquiète maman ! Bon bisou à bientôt môman *w*  
Mme. Miyuki : Bon voyage les filles ^^

Chiaku fit un bisou à sa mère ainsi qu'à la mère de Yue, sa demi-sœur. Yue imita Chiaku après avoir écouté les recommandations de sa mère. Enfin, les deux jeunes filles sautèrent dans les bras de leur père. Après cette étreinte, les deux miss coururent jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement : direction **Tokyo**.  
Une heure et demie plus tard, l'avion dans lequel se trouvaient Yue et Chiaku entra en phase d'atterrissage.

* * *

Au même moment, dans un parc de la capitale nipponne, un groupe d'adolescents se reposait dans l'herbe.  
?: Oh un avion ! *montre du doigt l'objet volant* vous avez vue comme il vole bas ?  
?: Aaah comme j'envie les passagers  
?: Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
?: Tout simplement parce qu'il y a des hôtesses de l'air hyper sexy dans cet avion ! *saigne du nez*  
?: Baka !  
?: En même temps o pouvait pas attendre autre chose de ce Love-Cook.  
?: Tu me cherche marimo ?  
?: Vous pensez que c'est bien payer hôtesse de l'air ? *les yeux en forme de yens*

Pendant ce temps le dit avions atterrissait dans l'aéroport ...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: Le début du commencement !**

**PDV Chiaku:**

_« Bip, Bip, Bip »_  
Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi j'ai mis mon réveil à sonner ? C'est pas comme si c'était aujourd'hui la rentrée ! Attends minute ! La rentrée ? Raaaaah j'avais oublié que ça existait ce truc ! Mais ça veut dire que c'est le matin ! Aaah il est 7h je suis à la bourre là !  
Je me lève précipitamment et direction la salle de bain histoire de me débarbouiller. J'enfile rapidement mon uniforme scolaire. Bon maintenant, go to breakfast ! En arrivant dans la cuisine je vois Yue, ma demi-sœur. Je me demande comment elle fait pour être à l'heure.

**Moi** : Salut :)  
**Yue** : Hey ! T'as pas l'air super réveillée^^  
**Moi** : Sans blague ? J'avais carrément oublié que la rentrée existait xD. Au fait Franky est déjà parti ?  
**Yue** : Oui ^^ Il a dit qu'il avait un entretien d'embauche^^  
**Moi** : ok ^^ bon app' ^^

Je commence donc à manger tout en bavardant avec Yue. Franky c'est notre cousin. On vit chez lui parce qu'il habite près du lycée. Bon maintenant que nous avons terminé notre petit déj', on file dans la salle de bain pour se laver des dents.

**Yue** : Chiaku ! Dépêches, on est en retard !  
**Moi** : Ouais, ouais, minute j'arrive !

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois en retard ? Bref je mets mes rollers à mes pieds, mes ballerines dans mon sac et go !

**Fin PDV Chiaku**

Arrivées devant leur nouveau lycée...

**Chiaku** : Whaaaaa c'est grand !  
**Yue** : Ouais ! J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe ^^  
**Chiaku** : Y'a intérêt ^^  
Elles cherchent la vie scolaire dans le bâtiment. Une fois la vie sco' trouvée, la CPE leur indiqua leurs classes.  
**Chiaku** : Alors ...Je suis en 2nde3 ... Ah bah merde on n'est pas dans la même classe !  
**Yue** : C'est des méchannnts ! Moi je suis en 2nde4 T-T  
**Chiaku** : Viens on va leur casser la figure !  
**Yue** : Anh ouais 8D !  
**Chiaku** : Je rigolais  
**Yue** : Roooooh ..  
**Chiaku** : xD On va pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour si ? En plus on est nouvelles...  
**Yue** : Ouais... T'as raison... Bon je dois aller en salle B106, on se voit à midi de toute façon ^^ attends !_ *serre Chiaku dans ses bras*_ Courage ma sœur ! xD  
**Chiaku** : Oui t'inquiètes pas ! Moi je dois aller en B304 ^^ Bon à toute

Yue partie demander où se trouvait la salle B106, et Chiaku décidât de faire de même.

**PDV Yue **

Après un dernier signe de main à Chiaku, je me dirigeais donc vers un escalier, bien décider a trouver cette foutu salle B106.  
Pourtant, cela faisait maintenant plus de 10 minutes que je tournais en rond, sans trouver de salle B machin chose T_T  
Tssssss c'est mon premier jour de cours et je suis déjà perdue. ET en retard, en plus, j'ai maths quoi x_x C'est pas humain, comment peut-on infliger deux heure de MATHEMATIQUE, surement la pire matière du monde, un lundi matin. Non définitivement, les personnes qui ont fait cet emploi du temps sont vraiment des sadiques.  
J'aurais dû demander mon chemin avant, maintenant que ça à sonner et que tout le monde est en classe, je me retrouve toute seule au milieu des couloirs, à poireauter dans l'espoir qu'un retardataire comme moi, arrive miraculeusement pour me sauver dans ma détresse, et me propose gentiment de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma salle et...  
Je me claquai mentalement. Tsss je divague là, ohéééé Yueee, on est quand même dans LE lycée de Tokyo, avec un taux de réussite de 99,99999 % au bac, personne ne se permettrai d'arriver en retard, surtout un lundi matin T_T

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner à la vie scolaire T_T  
J'empruntai donc les même escaliers que j'avais pris pour arriver jusqu'ici et tout en essayant de me remémorer le chemin pour revenir au tableau de distribution des classes.  
J'ai vraiment un sens de l'orientation merdique moi.

J'arrivais donc devant la vie scolaire quand j'entendis des bruits de pas précipiter se diriger vers moi. Je me retournai et me pris de plein fouet un garçon d'environ une tête de plus que moi.  
Aie, ça fait mal x)

**?:** *_se frottant la tête_* Nan mais vous pouvez pas faire attent...

Il releva la tête et croisa mon regard. Ses yeux changèrent et prirent la forme de gros cœurs rose. Il se reprit aussitôt :

**?:** Oooooh je suis sincèrement désolée chère demoiselle je ne vous avez pas vu ! Quelle est le nom de cette magnifique créature toute de noir vêtue ?

Je le regardais se tortillé dans tous les sens, un sourcil levé. Il était blond, les cheveux mi- long, une mèche cachant son œil droite, et son unique œil était bleu, surmonté d'un sourcil en vrille. Il affichait un bouc de quelques jours, trois tout au plus, et portait une chemise bleu claire et un pantalon noir.  
Drôle de gus, pensais-je.

**Moi** : Je m'appelle Yue, mais toi t'es qui ? T_T  
**?**: Mon nom est Sanji, pour te servir (xDD) !

Il fit une petite révérence, complètement ridicule à mon goût, et me sourit.

**Sanji** : Tu es nouvelle ?  
**Moi** : Oui je viens d'arriver ce matin au lycée avec ma sœur, enfin demi-sœur ^-^  
**Sanji** : Oooh une autre jolie fille, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer !  
**Moi** : Dis-moi, tu penses qu'au cul ou bien ?  
**Sanji** : KEWAA, moi non ! Je suis un gentleman voyons, jamais je ne penserais à des choses aussi obscènes !  
**Moi** : Ah oui bien sûr T_T, mais t'as pas cours la ?

Il grimaça.

**Sanji** : Si x) mais j'étais dans le bureau du CPE, je me suis fait choper en train de fumer dans le lycée x)  
**Moi** : Eh bah bien T-T c'est mauvais de fumer :3  
**Sanji** : Je sais, je sais x) et toi t'es pas en cours non plus ?

Je rigolai nerveusement.

**Moi** : Bah je devrais en fait, je me suis perdue en cherchant la salle _ '' x)  
**Sanji** : Haha x'D Un sens de l'orientation pourri hein ? Ca me rappel quelqu'un x)  
**Moi** : Ah oui ? Qui ?  
**Sanji** : Une connaissance à moi... u_u Enfin bon, t'es en quel salle ? Je t'accompagne volontiers =D  
**Moi** : Je veux pas te forcer non plus mais je veux bien oui x) Je suis en B106  
**Sanji** : Sérieux ? *_sautille de joie_* Mouaha nous sommes dans la même classe youpi !  
" Mais il est vraiment grave celui la " pensais-je.  
**Moi** : Ah oui ? Géniale T_T J'pensais pas que t'étais en seconde..  
**Sanji** : Oui, allons-y !

Je le suivis donc jusqu'à la salle, en essayant de retenir le parcours, en vain. A peine arrivée devant la porte, je ne savais déjà plus par ou nous étions passés, je suis désespérante xD  
Sanji toqua et ouvrit la porte. Je stressai légèrement à l'idée d'entrer comme ça devant tout le monde.

**Mme. ?** : Sanji, tu es en retard.  
**Sanji** : Je suis sincèrement désolée madame Robin, cela ne se reproduira plus !

Sanji s'inclina légèrement et la professeur m'aperçut.

**Mme. Robin** : Tu es la nouvelle ?  
**Moi** : Oui euh, désolée, je ne trouvais pas ma salle et Sanji a bien voulu m'aider à la trouver  
**Mme Robin** : Bien, ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas ( :

Elle me sourit et dit à Sanji d'aller s'asseoir.

**Mme Robin** : Alors, Yue c'est ça ? Je t'en prie, viens te présenter ^^  
Je m'avançais et me tournai vers la classe.  
**Moi** : Alors bonjour, je m'appelle Yue Miyuki, je viens d'arriver hier dans la région avec ma demi-sœur du même âge que moi qui est aussi au lycée ici. J'adore lire, encore plus écrire, et je joue de la basse. »  
Je regardais la classe, ils étaient tous là en train de me dévisagé comme des poissons rouges T_T

**Mme Robin** : Bienvenue en 2nd4 Yue, je suis Mme Robin, votre professeur principale et professeure d'histoire :) tu peux aller t'asseoir ^^ Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer !

Histoire ? Mais je devais pas avoir maths O_o ? Eh merde, j'ai du regardé l'emplois du temps de cet après-midi T_T  
Je suis un cas déséspérée, vraiment x)

**PDV Chiaku**

Je m'approchais d'un mec qui était dos à moi .Je lui tape sur l'épaule histoire qu'il me remarque.

**Moi** : Excuses moi mais je suis nouvelle et je cherche la salle B304, tu sais où elle se trouve ?  
**?**: T'es en 2nde3 ?  
**Moi** : Oui  
**?**: Moi aussi ^^ tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Trafalgar Law  
**Moi** : Chiaku Daisuke pour te servir  
**Law** : Sérieux ? Tu veux te mettre à mon service ?  
**Moi** : Dans tes rêves xD  
**Law** : Oooh dommage xD. Bon on y va ?  
**Moi** : Ok ^^  
**Law** : Faudra que je te présente à mes amis ^^ tu verras ils sont un peu cons mais ils sont sympas ^^

Je suivis donc Law dans les couloirs. On arriva devant la classe. Au moment où je passais le pas de la porte un livre m'arriva dessus je l'évitais mais de justesse.

**Moi** : *_En ramassant le livre et lut le titre*_ les liaisons dangereuses de Laclos..._ *fronce les sourcils et tourne le regard vers la classe*_ qui est le crétin qui ose balancer ce chef d'œuvre de la littérature française ?  
**Law** : A mon avis c'est Zorro, le seul con avec les cheveux vert !  
**Moi** :_* approche le dénommé Zorro et...lui donne un violent coup sur la tête xD*_ mais tes con ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de jeter un livre à travers la classe ?  
**Zorro** : Aie ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème toi ? De toute façon c'est que du papier !  
**Moi** : Du papier avec des choses marquées dessus Baka ! Quand Laclos a décidé d'écrire ce livre il voulait défendre la cause des femmes ! Ces écrits sont très intéressants alors on ne fait pas de mal au livre !  
**Zorro** :_*ton ironique_* Oh là là pauvre livre à la con !  
**?**:_*arrive vers Chiaku et Zorro*_ Ah Zorro tu commences déjà à draguer ?  
**Zorro** : Ta gueule Luffy ! Je drague pas je m'engueule avec...Au fait comment tu t'appelles ?  
**Law** : Elle s'appelle Chiaku et elle est nouvelle^^ donc Chiaku je te présente Zorro, il est allergique à la littérature, et Luffy je dirais que c'est le plus crétin de la bande !  
**Luffy** : -' Bah merci  
**Moi** : xD C'est beau l'amitié xD _*pense*_ mais quel bande de crétins xD

**Fin PDV Chiaku**

**Zorro** : Donc avant que je ne sois coupé par Law, je disais que je m'enguele avec Chiaku. Nan mais sérieux t'es complètement folle toi.  
**Chiaku** : La tête d'algue elle ne va pas commencer à m'énerver si ?  
Tous les gars écarquillèrent les yeux.  
**Chiaku** : Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?  
**Luffy** : Tu connaitrais pas Sanji par hasard ?  
**Chiaku** : Bah nan. Pourquoi ?  
**Law** : Parce que tu viens d'utiliser la même insulte que lui  
**Chiaku** : Ah bon ?  
Le prof arrivât à ce moment là.  
**Shanks** : Bonjour asseyez-vous. Il parait que nous avons une nouvelle cette année^^ où est-elle ?  
**Chiaku** : Je suis là _*lève la main*_  
**Shanks** : Oooooh quelle belle demoiselle^^ bon viens au tableau pour te présenter.  
**Chiaku** :_*Va au tableau_* Bon ben bonjour ^^ Je m'appelle Chiaku Daisuke. J'ai une demi-sœur qui est elle aussi en seconde dans ce lycée^^si on m'embête je me laisse pas faire donc voila^^ sinon je suis bonne en musique dessin et littérature. Par contre je suis une vraie merde en maths donc ne comptez pas sur moi pour les contrôles de maths, je ne pourrais pas vous passer les réponses.  
**Shanks** : -' Drôle de façon de se présenter.  
**Chiaku** : Bah quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité. Bon sinon, quand j'ai le temps je dessine oui je cuisine^^  
**Luffy** :*_ chuchote_* Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle plaira à Sanji )  
**Law** : *_chuchote_* Moi j'en suis sur xD  
**Zorro** _:*chuchote_* Pff manquerait plus qu'elle soit amoureuse de tout les mecs qu'elle croise et que ce soit une Sanji au féminin.  
**Shanks** : Bien merci Chiaku .Bon alors moi je suis ton prof principal et tu peux m'appeler Shanks ça me dérange pas .Va-t'assoir à côté de Luffy  
**Chiaku** : Ok ^^ _*va s'assoir à côté de Luffy*_

Et le cour commençât.

**_A suivre ..._**


End file.
